


choose to see with such a different sight

by foggys_cupcake_girl



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: (little bit of it anyway), Alternate Universe, Credence and Graves live in the real world, Daddy Kink, I'm sorry you guys this is just pure self-indulgent fluff, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Playful Sex, Polyamory, Self-Esteem Issues, Size Difference, Threesome - M/M/M, Weight Gain, and then they all snuggle because they deserve it, chubby Colin Farrell, it is not crack I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggys_cupcake_girl/pseuds/foggys_cupcake_girl
Summary: Colin isn't thrilled that he has to gain weight for his role as the Penguin, but with quarantines ending and film productions starting back up, he doesn't have much of a choice. Credence, angel as he is, notices that Colin is struggling and decides to do something about it.DAY 5 of KinktoberWritten for prompts:Asphyxiation| Size Difference |Public Sex|Piercing
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Colin Farrell, Credence Barebone/Colin Farrell/Original Percival Graves, Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves, Original Percival Graves/Colin Farrell
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950283
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	choose to see with such a different sight

**Author's Note:**

> SO YEAH I really went and did this, didn't I? :P
> 
> No, there is no real explanation of how two fictional characters ended up in Colin Farrell's house. Yes, I do have backstory for this and yes, at some point, I will post it. (Probably.)
> 
> Fair warning to anyone who has struggled with weight, self-image, or disordered eating: this fic leans heavy into the weight gain/body image issue tropes. It's gently handled and has a very positive outcome, but may still be triggering - proceed with caution.

Colin looks in the mirror and sighs heavily as he runs his hand over his toned stomach. Soon, he knows, he’ll have to start gaining weight to play Penguin, as soon as the ban on filming is lifted, and he’s not looking forward to it one bit. He briefly wishes he’d never taken this stupid role in the first place.

Credence chooses that exact moment to come in to brush his teeth. “Mmm,” he says with a little smile when he sees Colin standing there shirtless. “Never going to get tired of seeing that.”

He couldn’t know, of course, but his words make Colin cringe. “Enjoy it while it lasts,” he sighs. “I have to gain a ton of weight for a movie soon. I won’t be so pretty then.”

“It’s okay. I’m sure you’ll look fine.”

That’s about as good as Colin hoped for, so he decides to leave it there. He finishes getting ready for bed and follows Credence to the bedroom, where Graves is already waiting for both of them. Credence slips in first and Colin wastes no time following suit, sliding into bed and pulling Credence in close. They fall asleep like that, Credence bracketed neatly in Colin’s arms, Graves nestled up against Credence’s back with his arm stretched around them both.

 _Graves won’t be able to hold us both like this once I get fat again,_ is Colin’s last grumpy thought before he drifts off.

~

Production on _Batman_ begins without Colin, because they only want essential personnel there and he only has a few scenes left to film. There’s a setback when someone gets the dreaded COVID, but then Robert recovers and Colin is informed that he has five weeks to get back into "Penguin shape."

He still rebelliously keeps up with his usual kale-and-jogging routine until Credence starts pestering him, and then when he still resists, Credence starts making his favorite foods in alarming quantities, and…well, really, a man can’t stand up to that. The day Colin finds a tray of perfectly-made kebabs waiting for him, he finally caves and it almost _does_ make him sick; he’s not used to eating like that anymore. 

But he’s heavily rewarded later that night when they’re all watching TV together and Credence snuggles up as close to him as possible in a messy tangle of arms and legs. “Everything okay?” Colin asks, mildly concerned. Usually, Credence is very wary of making one of his partners feel more “loved” than the other, and he’s careful to touch both of them when they’re all together. 

“Just wanna hug,” Credence says with a dreamy sigh. Well, all right then.

It takes a few days, maybe a week, for a pattern to emerge. Credence makes the heaviest, richest dinner he possibly can, sits there and practically licks his lips as he watches Colin eat it, and then proceeds to demand cuddles from Colin the rest of the night. Colin’s not sure what’s going on, but he’s not complaining.

Five days before he has to leave for London, Colin grits his teeth and gets on the scale. He’s not expecting to love the number, but he’s somehow still surprised when it brings about a visceral reaction of nausea. He knows that he _can_ lose all this weight again, even if it does get harder with age, but still. “Oh, fantastic,” he grumps as he looks in the mirror. “God, I look like I’m fuckin’ pregnant.”

Colin nearly forgot that Credence was there until he puts down his toothbrush, turns to Colin, and says, “Will you please not talk about yourself like that?”

Colin is taken aback at how serious Credence looks. “Sorry, I’m…I’m all right.”

“You’re not, though.” Credence fiddles with a hand towel as he goes on, “I’ve been trying all month to…I don’t know. I just wanted…I wanted to make you feel the way you and Percy make me feel.”

“And how’s that, lovely? Hmm?” Colin goes over and gently tugs the fraying towel from Credence’s hands.

“Spoiled,” Credence says, with an apologetic little smile. Slowly, he lines himself up against Colin with the full length of his body, and then goes for broke and reaches underneath Colin’s shirt, pressing his hands into the softness of Colin’s belly. “I _love_ when you look like this,” he says longingly. “I’ve been holding back because I didn’t want you to feel like you had to do anything, but…but you’re _sexy.”_

“Yeah?” Colin reaches up and slides his fingers through Credence’s hair, and tugs him in for a soft, quick kiss that turns into a full-on snog, Credence’s tongue plunging into his mouth as he backs Colin up against the countertop. Surprised, but definitely liking where this is going, Colin kisses back, moaning low in the back of his throat as Credence’s hands explore every inch of his upper body. 

“I _want_ you,” Credence pleads when he draws back for a breath of air. “Please, I…I _need_ you to make love to me. Please, Colin, it’s all I can think about.”

Colin takes hold of the slight dip of Credence’s waist and pulls him in, slotting a knee between those slender thighs. Credence grinds down against him as if compelled, his moans turning breathy and high-pitched when Colin’s teeth find his neck. “Want me to take you to bed, baby?” he murmurs, pulling another moan from Credence. “Gotta make sure it’s all right with Daddy first, yeah?”

“Oh, Daddy would _love_ to see that,” Graves says from the door. “You want Colin tonight, sweetheart? Want him to hold you down, make you scream?”

Credence nods frantically and moans as Colin leans in to shamelessly bite at his neck. “Oh God, _please,”_ he moans. “Please, please, I want— _please.”_

“Well, Colin,” Graves says conversationally, a smirk playing across his lips, “if you can say no to that, you’re a stronger man than I.”

“Oh, of course I can’t say no to Credence.” Colin wonders, soft as he’s become, if he can still lift Credence in a bridal hold and oh, look at that, he can.

Credence lets Colin carry him into the bedroom and lay him out. Graves crawls up onto the bed beside them. “Give me your safeword, lovely,” he prompts.

“Th-thestral,” Credence stammers, and then moans as Colin slides a hand up his belly, pushing up his t-shirt, and lowers his mouth to the trembling skin.

“And if you can’t talk?” Graves goes on, casually reaching over and gripping a handful of Colin’s hair. Colin gets the message and goes still. Credence reaches down with shaking hands and grips one of Graves’ wrists and one of Colin’s, and squeezes three times. “Very good,” Graves says warmly, even as he gives Colin’s hair a short, warning yank. “You know, the safewords and hand signals apply to you too. You’d do well to pay attention,” he scolds Colin.

Colin reluctantly pulls away from Credence and kneels on the edge of the bed. “Sorry, Mr. Graves.” He winces; he’s yet to say that without sounding sarcastic. “Sorry,” he mutters again, not sure why he bothers; they all know that Credence is the natural submissive, not him. He knows Graves doesn’t _expect_ perfection; after all, he’s still relatively new to all this…but he feels a need to try nonetheless.

Graves spares him a reassuring smile and gestures for him to proceed. Colin does just that and undresses Credence with care, kissing every patch of skin he reveals. He realizes how slim Credence’s wrists are and closes his much larger hands around them, bringing each wrist to his mouth and flicking his tongue over then delicate cobweb of veins there. “You okay love?” he asks when Credence moans.

“Yes…God, yes. More please?”

“Of course.” Colin kisses up the thin arm, over the delicate curve of his shoulder and down over the hollow beneath Credence’s collarbones. “Mmm. You taste good. Let me…” He makes to straddle Credence, and then freezes. “On second thought, maybe not.”

“What, you think you’ll break him?” Graves raises both eyebrows. “He wants you to hold him down, you know.”

“I know, but I can’t just _sit on him,_ he’s so—”

“Colin,” Graves interrupts sternly, his eyes going dark, and Colin feels a little flutter of mixed pleasure and dread at what he knows is coming. “I want you to get on top of Credence. _Now.”_

For a moment Colin hesitates. He knows Credence wants this, knows that his partners are both wizards and can fix any damage he might cause. And yet Credence looks so thin and vulnerable next to Colin’s undeniable bulk, so easily hurt even though Colin knows as well as anyone that he’s not really helpless.

But, a tiny voice in the back of his mind reminds him, if he really is that uncomfortable with any of this, he can always safeword out. And if he thinks that Credence is in the slightest bit of pain, he’ll do just that.

Slowly, carefully, he straddles the slender hips, wincing a little at the feeling of Credence’s sharp hipbones against his thighs. Graves hums in approval and rests a hand in the center of Colin’s back. “Good, that’s good,” he says encouragingly. “Now…take his wrists and pin him.”

Credence barely lifts his arms, subtly offering himself up, and Colin does as he’s told, taking those tiny wrists in his hands and gently pinning Credence to the bed. The effect is immediate: Credence lets out a breath and his eyes roll up, bliss written on every inch of his face. There’s no question he’s enjoying this.

Graves lets out a satisfied little chuckle. “Mind if I help you two along?” he says, and suddenly what remains of their clothes has vanished and they’re skin-to-skin.

“Oh,” Credence gasps, slim hips twitching. “Oh God. That’s… _oh.”_

Colin makes the mistake of looking down and for a second he shorts out. His belly looks so huge from this angle, especially next to Credence’s long, coltish limbs and smooth, flat stomach. He’s so beautiful, and Colin feels like an ugly brute, ruining something so tender and sweet.

Graves notices where he’s looking and leans in to whisper, his breath warm and tantalizing against Colin’s neck, “Oh, he’s loving this, look at him. He wants you so bad right now, can you see that? Can you feel that?”

Something inside Colin begins to relax as he sees the raw, open desire on Credence’s face, as it sinks in that this incredible, beautiful boy _does_ want him. “What do you want, love?” he prompts, and leans down over Credence to press light butterfly kisses around his neck and collarbones. “Tell me, hmm?”

Credence whines, his hips twitching again. “I want you to come on me,” he groans with a full-body shudder as Colin grinds down against him. “I want you t-to ride me and—and I want—t-to f-feel you spill all—all over me.”

Colin sucks a quick little bruise into the side of the boy’s slender neck. “Mmm, yeah. That sounds good to me.” His heart is racing at the thought of bottoming; it’s not something he does often, certainly nothing his other lone male-bodied partner ever expected of him, and it still makes him a little nervous. But Credence wants this, and Colin is not going to deny him.

Graves, attentive as always, crawls up behind him, careful to keep his weight off Credence’s knees, and massages Colin’s neck and shoulders. “Easy,” he murmurs soothingly, pressing soft kisses to the nape of Colin’s neck. To Credence he says, “You want to open him up, baby, or should I do it?”

“You do it, I—I want to watch.” Credence’s eyes flick up to where Colin is still gently holding down his wrists. “But I want to touch. Can I touch him, Daddy, please? He’s so soft.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Graves delivers one last light nip to Colin’s neck and says, “Let him touch you. It’ll help you relax.” He conjures slick out of thin air and gently pushes in the tip of his finger. Colin hisses a little at the intrusion, and Graves firmly repeats, _“Relax._ Credence, distract him.”

Credence does exactly that, shaking off Colin’s light grip on his wrists and reaching up to run both hands down Colin’s chest. He moans softly as his hands sink into the soft, fleshy body, licking his lips in excitement when he tweaks a nipple and draws a sharp gasp from Colin. “Ooh. Should I do that again?”

“Oh, please do—ohhh yeah.” Colin lets his head tip back, groaning in pleasure as Credence pushes himself up and attaches his mouth to Colin’s nipple.

Credence happily sucks love-bites into every bit of Colin’s chest and stomach he can reach, little spider bite-like bruises on his tanned skin. And then Graves manages to slip in a second finger, and then a third while Credence distracts Colin by stroking his cock, and suddenly Graves hits something crucial inside him and Colin throws his head back. _“Fuck!_ There!”

“Is that your way of saying you’re ready?” Graves says as he continues to tease Colin’s prostate, making him squirm, which in turn makes Credence squirm. “Ready to pin him down again, sit on that lovely cock of his and—”

“Yes!” Colin all but yelps, while Credence whimpers in agreement.

“Are you ready,” Graves says with a husky, knowing laugh, “to sit on his cock and ride him until you both come so hard that you—”

“Christ in a fucking nightie, _yes I’m ready,”_ Colin manages through gritted teeth.

“Well, then,” Graves says, far too calmly. He flicks a casual hand, and Credence’s cock is suddenly coated in clear slick. “You know what to do.”

Colin sinks down slowly, watching Credence’s face as he does. It burns a little, yes, but the look of dazed pleasure in the boy’s eyes is more than worth it. He’s still so very, _very_ aware of how big he is compared to Credence and is still a little afraid that he might break him.

“All right, love?” he asks carefully as he begins to rock back and forth, mindful of how much weight he’s putting on Credence. “I’m not hurting you?”

Credence shakes his head frantically and snaps his hips upward as if to prove it. Colin lets out a noise that he didn’t know he could make. Behind him, Graves rests a hand on Colin’s back and gently pushes him forward, so that Colin can’t help but lean more of his weight on Credence, who groans appreciatively. “Slowly, now,” Graves says. “Let him enjoy it. Tell him how it feels, Credence.”

“So good,” Credence gasps, bucking up into Colin as well as he can (which, considering he is now pinned under a significant amount of weight is not that much), making them both shudder with pleasure.

“You like having him pin you down, sweetheart?” Graves runs a steadying hand up and down Colin’s back, as Colin continues to rock against Credence. “You like feeling him on top of you like this, all strong and heavy and tough?”

Credence keens high in the back of his throat and grips Colin’s shoulders like he might run away if Credence doesn’t hold on. “Yes, yes, oh _God—”_

“You like that he’s bigger now, don’t you baby…you want him to hold you down like this every day…”

Credence flings his head back and thrusts up sharply, driving deep into Colin and sending shockwaves through them both. Colin drops down automatically on all fours over Credence, using the headboard behind him as leverage as he drives up and down. They’re both getting close, reaching that point where it’s a race to the finish line and nothing matters except the pleasure swelling inside them.

Credence gets there first, head thrown back on the pillow with abandon as cries of bliss spill from his throat. Colin feels the telltale rush of warmth in him and instinctively clenches down, trying to get as much stimulation as he can, and is surprised when Credence, still trembling in the aftershocks of his climax, pushes him onto his back and, without so much as a shy look, swallows him down like he’d planned to do it all along.

Colin realizes as he hurtles towards his climax that Credence probably _did_ have this in mind all along. “Oh God yeah, so good—oh, _fuck,_ yeah, just like that—”

He feels a hand in his hair and realizes he’s done for, as Graves gathers a handful and gives a sharp yank. His head snaps back and his entire body shudders as he comes down Credence’s throat, mingled Irish curses and praises for them both bursting from his lips in an incoherent tangle.

It takes him a good few minutes to recover and when he does, the sight before him almost makes him hard again: Credence is on his back again, legs up over Graves’ shoulders, making the most deliciously obscene noises as Graves drives deep into him. Credence turns his head just in time to see Colin look at him, and with a quivering smile he stretches out a hand that Colin gladly takes.

Likely worked up from watching them, Graves does not take long to finish. He stays there a moment, leaning over Credence and looking between him and Colin. “Mmm. Look at you two, all laid out for me,” he says with a satisfied sigh. “Stay right there, both of you.”

Credence rarely disobeys, but this time, the second Graves is out of the room he squirms over to Colin and snuggles up close to him. “You all right, love? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Colin asks, anxiety cutting through his post-sex haze. 

“Mmm. No. Perfect. I love this,” Credence sighs, nestling his head into Colin’s chest and slinging a thin arm around his thick waist. “I love you. You’re so soft and cuddly. Please hold me.”

“Anything you like, baby. C’mere.” Colin wraps both arms around Credence and cuddles him until Graves comes back and makes them separate just long enough to clean up.

But then it’s right back to cuddling, and as he does every night Colin pulls Credence in and lets him snuggle up close. He expects Graves to slide in behind Credence, as always…instead, to his surprise, Graves comes in on the other side and presses himself against Colin’s back. “What are you—”

“Sh-h-h. Relax.”

“But—you always—Credence—”

“I don’t mind,” Credence says sleepily, his face pressed into Colin’s chest.

Colin hesitates a little, the instinct to defer, to immediately pass on any offered protection to someone else who needs it more, only barely dimmed by the fact that Credence is all right with this. “You don’t have to,” he begins uncertainly.

“I want to,” Graves interrupts him, and adds very firmly before Colin can protest again, “and you deserve it. So stop worrying and _let me hold you.”_

Powerless against what Credence affectionately refers to as the “stern voice,” Colin sighs and gives in. Graves draws the thick comforter up around the three of them and it’s like the last piece of the puzzle. Colin immediately melts down between his two lovers, his eyes growing so heavy it’s all he can do to keep them open long enough to murmur a slurred good-night to Credence.

Credence hums softly in reply. “Loveyousomuch,” he mumbles, nearly asleep.

It’s hard for Graves to hold them both, as Colin predicted, but now he finds he doesn’t mind. “We both love you,” Graves whispers, pressing gentle kisses to Colin’s neck and the curve of his shoulder between the words. “And we both _want_ you, because you are absolutely breathtaking no matter how you change your appearance.”

He’s almost asleep, but Colin still feels his heart flutter at the words, not realizing how deeply he needed to hear them until they’ve been said out loud. And it’s okay, suddenly, because they’ve told him and they’ve _shown him_ that they still love him and still want him (God, how Credence wanted him!) and…and he doesn’t like this body and never will, and he’s still counting the minutes until he can start working off this extra weight, but…somehow, now, he’s _very_ glad he took the role of the Penguin.


End file.
